Chartreuse
by Katsii
Summary: [NejiGaa] When the new kid is a member of the cool new band 'Chartreuse,' you can't help but be impressed.
1. Prelude

**Story Title: **Chartreuse

**Chapter Title: **Prelude

**Main Pairings: **Neji x Gaara (Yes, that means yaoi.), Sasuke x Naruto, Kanky x ??? (-gasp- Who could it be?... No really, I need ideas. D:), and possible Shikamaru x Temari.

**Warnings:** Boy on boy loving, drugs, eating disorders, cursing, and filthy rich bastards.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ain't mine. ;3

**Also, this is my first work published on :) So, if I did anything incorrectly could someone please tell me?**

**Thanks, enjoy.**

* * *

A thin line of grey fled to the top of the stopped automobile.

The line turned and curled, curved and thickened, eventually disappearing into the cool air that entered from the open window next to the driver.

In the back seat a pair of pale greens inspected the trail of smoke as it traveled up and out. They watched as an arm brushed out of the open window, resting slightly to tap the thin flaming stick on the metal surface in the cool outside. The eyes tried to follow the red embers that were released behind the car, but they faded to grey in mere moments.

"I swear Temari," choked a brunette that reclined against the cool glass window in the passenger seat. "If you don't stop smoking in the freaking car I'm going to kill you." A tan hand was clenched into a fist for unnecessary emphasis.

"Aw, shut up Kankuro, you big baby. It isn't your business anyway." Blonde ponytails were tossed so an older sister could turn to glare at her lazy brother. "Besides, I'm older; I can do what I want." The teenage girl turned her head back to watch as the stoplight turned green, and proceeded to drive to the new high school that the teenagers were being forced to attend.

"Aw, c'mon Temari, you know that argument doesn't work anymore." Dark eyes were rolled before they moved to stare out the window.

"Will you two just stop?" muttered a small red head from the leather backseat, cursing beneath his breath and wishing he were anywhere but here.

* * *

_Sabaku no Gaara, age 15, bassist in the suddenly popular band, "Chartreuse."_

_Moody, bold, and easily angered, Gaara is the youngest sibling in the three member band, consisting of two brothers and an older sister._

_An all around negative, violent person, Gaara is certainly not for the feint of heart._

Gaara scoffed the first time he saw this posted under his 'Band Bio' on Chartreuse's main website. Someone must have thought they were going to get paid the big bucks when they were typing that. Riiight. He had made a mental note the moment he had seen it to complain about it to their manager

'_Who was the dip-head writing the material on the website? They need to be fired, now. Especially if it's you.'_

Looking back, Gaara considered that maybe this was part of the reason they were being carted off to high school again, but he had been hard on his manager on purpose. Never liking the man, upon meeting him Gaara had decided to try and make his new boss's life as miserable as possible.

Gaara had done a rather good job if he were to say so himself.

He had certainly made it an art to complain about everything he found unenjoyable in the least, an action that would undoubtedly drive even the most patient and experienced manager insane, not only because nobody likes to listen to someone whine, but because Gaara could find something to complain in even the simplest of moments.

Today Sabaku no Gaara did not want to be famous.

Sabaku no Gaara did not want to be chased down by fangirls.

Really, if Sabaku no Gaara was forced to sign another autograph he would quit.

Why did he have to buy his own lunch? The cashier is giving him devious looks. He's going to get raped if he goes up there, he knows it.

His manager constantly heard these complaints, among others, like how Gaara thought that it was less than desirable to act polite to people he didn't like, or to go places that he really didn't want to go, no matter how much it would profit the 'dumb' band.

Eventually their manager had had enough, quickly signing them up for a nearby private school and sending them off with the final excuse that '_They had been away from a structured environment for too long, especially Gaara who had better learn something from this or you can wave your contract goodbye.' _

Gaara had been given a good talking about 'shaping up' after their manager had left their expensive apartment in a rush, in order not to hear the heated shouting Temari was starting to give. _'What did I do wrong?'_,_ 'What is your problem?', 'Why do you hate us?'_,and_ 'Since_ _when are you this mean?' _Before Gaara could get a word in '_Father isn't going to be happy about this!' _was shouted and Temari stormed off in a huff.

Too bad for her that Gaara was already planning on having the crap smacked out of when daddy got home from another month-long business trip. His return was always a lovely bonding period the two shared whenever the siblings' father had a few spare moments and when Temari and Kankuro were suddenly no where to be seen. Yaay. Gaara knew he couldn't wait, and this little glitch was going to make everything twice as much fun.

* * *

The Sabaku was pulled from his thoughts as his eldest sibling's car pulled into the parking lot of a school titled 'Konoha High,' in big, beatiful letters of course. The surface of the road beneath them was suddenly smooth and rather nice compared to the dingy road they were just on. Gaara glanced wearily at the school, and found himself doing multiple double takes. It was huge, gorgeous, and rather expensive looking.

There were of course the main buildings, but Gaara also noted other bonuses, such as a huge green house filled the most exotic plants he had ever seen, a lovely tennis court with perfectly new nets, a pool that contained the bluest, prettiest water imaginable, and many large sport fields that actually had fresh, green grass.

Gaara was sure this was the wrong place. The old Sabaku's could never afford anything like this, not even anything close. Their last school was a dingy public place that couldn't even keep their bathrooms _moderately _clean. Even all the children were dirty, nasty things.

The boy knew that even with all the money they had earned from the band that this was still out of their range. Maybe this was the first place their manager found that would take them and didn't bother to worry about the costs, just getting rid of the nuisance, Gaara of course. Whatever the reason, Gaara was actually pleased to find himself here, or anywhere near here it was so beautiful. He wanted to examine every corner of this place and commit it to memory.

But, he was in the car, so he did the next best thing. He pressed his face to the window and stared. And stared. And stared.

"Knock it off Gaara, you're getting face prints on my window!" Temari huffed as she drove the car towards a carefully selected parking spot, the one she thought was closest to the entrance. "Really, what's gotten into you lately?" After she was sure she had parked the car correctly, she dutifully stopped it and ripped the keys out of their socket.

"C'mon guys, let's go." she sighed, hopping out of the car and telling Kankuro to hurry his ass up.

* * *

**Short, I know, but it's an intro.**

**:) Teehee, tell me what you think. **


	2. A Beginning Of Sorts

**Story Title: **Chartreuse

**Chapter Title: **A Beginning (Of Sorts)

**Main Pairings: **NejiGaa, SasuNaru, Kanky???, and possible ShikaTem.

(Kanky x Sakon or Kanky x Kiba? Vote. 8D)

**Warnings:** Boy lovin', anorexia, drugs, and potty mouths.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ain't mine. ;3

**Important:** My computer is broken. We had to send it back to Dell. It was brand new, too. D: Don't buy from them. xD Well, either way, until I get my baby back, updates will be farther apart and chapters will be shorter. **Apologies. **

I also am experiencing some…. writer's/creativity block. So I'm kind of embarrassed of this chapter. xD But it's all good. I hope.

**Enjoy... **

**

* * *

**

Temari ground the remainder of her cigarette into the ground, spreading gray ashes, and a faint odor, just before the main entrance of her new school.

"Shall we?" the blonde mumbled, nodding towards the school as if she was allowing a choice.

Neither of her brothers answered because neither wanted to go in. The place was large and intimidating and Kankuro hated new things. The brunette was trying not to look interested in the least bit and Gaara seemed to be hypnotized by the glorious window located on the school wall beside him. He probably hadn't even heard his sister.

"Look, we have to go in someday," the girl insisted, refusing to make the first move into their new environment.

Silence was given again, pushing Temari to let out a loud, obnoxious sigh.

Neither brother even gave the door a glance, angering the eldest sibling and throwing her into the beginning of a motherly sort of threat. "One of you had better get in that school this moment or I'll-"

"Fine! I'll go in first you coward," Kankuro hissed, rolling his eyes and pushing past his bossy sister into the building's front entrance.

As impressive as his strides seemed, the brunette didn't get very far. As soon as his first footstep into his new school hit the clean, and I mean clean, floor, he found himself caught in the doorway, staring at his surroundings in a quiet state of awe.

The hallway itself was larger than a private school like this could ever need. There were only a few hundred students enrolled in the entire school, and Kankuro was betting the majority could fit into this area all at once. But, when you're rich you can have whatever you want, and if you want hallways the size of a small house, you get them.

There was a beautiful mini fountain in the middle of the room. It was a made of a grey stone, but it was as smooth and its surface reflected the light coming from the overheard chandeliers. It held a magnificently detailed koi that continuously spat clear water into the air and back down the sides of his scaly body. The floor, Kankuro also noted, was tiled in what seemed to be a sort of expensive whitish marble, and the light fixtures were more than magnificent.

There were ten students chatting in the area. Most of them had straight brown or black hair and each of them seemed to look more than clean, too clean for teenagers. All were dressed in the school uniform, making Kankuro feel rather stupid and out of place in a dark hoodie and a pair of black, tight jeans.

Why wasn't clothing already taken care of by their manager?

The boy huffed, and in a sudden bout of anger shouted to his sister, "What kind of bastards would want to go to a school like this anyway?"

Blank-faced students stopped their discussions in order to stare, earning a blush from the aforementioned Sabaku. "But I didn't mean…. You guys…."

Angrily, Temari grabbed her brother's arm and led him in the correct direction of the main office, a red-headed Gaara trailing the two with wide eyes.

* * *

"Can I help you?"

Kankuro stared at the firgure infront of him. What kind of kid had eyes like that? And that hair... He had never seen tresses so long on a boy. Kankuro continued his examination. Such pale skin...

"Um... Excuse me?"

Kankuro let a surprised look take his face. "OH! Sorry. Uhm. We're... we're..."

Temari, the socialist of the siblings, growled and stepped forward. "We're new. We were wondering if we could get our schedules and possibly order some uniforms?"

"Er, well I can't help you with the uniforms, but I can go get your schedules."

Temari smiled. "Thank you very much."

The white-eyed boy stared at the blonde, who, in an annoyed fashion, glared at the kid infront of her. "Well?"

"Ummm, it'd help to know your names..."

"Oh!" Temari bowed. "Sorry. We're the Sabakus. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara."

The black-haired boy let out a snicker at the behavior of the new students. He could tell that these people would be fun. "I'm Neji Hyuuga. School president." he bowed as well. "Welcome to Konoha High. The place looks nice, but is really filled with a bunch of crack addicts and spoiled brats." He smirked. "Wait here. I'll be back."

The trio sat in silence. Temari amused herself by examining the art on the walls, Kankuro sat in a brown leather chair, and Gaara continued to stare out the door and into the grand hallway.

"I found them," Neji called from a back room, appearing from behind a wall and handing three pieces of paper to Temari. "I would show you where your classes were, but I'll be late..."

"It's fine." The blonde grinned, tugging her brothers back into the hallway. "Thanks."

"Wait!" The president called, grabbing a piece of paper and thrusting it at the trio. "Here. You can just-"

Temari grabbed the paper before Neji could finish, pulled a pen out of her pocket, and signed the seemingly blank sheet in squiggly hand writing. Kankuro took the paper and did the same before thrusting it back at the Hyuuga. "Gaara doesn't like to sign autographs," he told the president, shaking it once because the Hyuuga just wasn't taking it fast enough.

"Look, do you want this or not?"

Neji. holing back a mocking laugh, took the paper back, flipped it over, and put it back in Temari's hands. "I was going to say you can just use this to find your classes. It's a map." He finally let out a laugh and brushed past the Sabaku siblings, two of which were blushing and having a staring contest with the floor.

"See you later."

Gaara found his interest in the architecture diverted as a certain pale-eyed boy entered his line of view.

_Pretty._

* * *

**Ohhh. xD I'm soo ashamed. Short and poorly written. Please forgive me. -bow-**


	3. First Impressions

**Story Title: **Chartreuse

**Chapter Title: **First Impressions

**Main Pairings: **NejiGaa, SasuNaru, KankySakon, and possible ShikaTem.

**Warnings:** Skinny kids, butt fuckers, candy, and really naughty words.

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine.

**Author Update:** So my computer isn't back and this kid at my school shot himself in the head. Not the greatest grounds to write a super good chapter on. Ah well. I hope I haven't kept you too long. D: And it's another shortie guys, I'm super sorry.

And uhmmmmm, don't do drugs, kay? People that do have just drugs ruined my life. :)

Oh! I'd like to point out that this story is not completely Gaara-centric. He will not be in all scenes, and he will not be the only person in which the story focuses on. I try really hard to pull everyone along, sure sometimes I fail, but I really want to focus on all three sand siblings in this story, and occasionally Naruto. :D So don't be disappointed, please? xD

Also... It irritates me when you people skip over author's notes. D: Sometimes I write some really important shit up here. I promise I don't use this space to waste your time. Alright kiddies? Also... xD Please make me a happy author and review, too. :D Wooo.

**Bon Appetite... **

**

* * *

**

_Thick lashes coated in dark purple mascara fluttered closed and then opened again. _Gaara couldn't help but stare at the things on his sister's eyes as he was separated from the two other siblings. _Did she think the color flattered her?_

Gaara hoped not.

He raised a small hand as a farewell token to his siblings and turned on his heel to head to his first class. The boy's small hands reached into his pocket for his schedule, just to check the number.

503. Language arts with Jiraiya-sensei. He stared at the thin white paper in his hand for another moment. Riiiighht. Some old Japanese coot was teaching his 9th grade English class.

_How fitting..._ Gaara mused as he turned a cool metal handle and took his first steps inside the large classroom.

* * *

"Do you like it so far?" the blonde mused cutely, heels tapping excitedly upon the cool, white marble flooring.

"What's there to decide if I like or not? I haven't even been to class."

Temari pouted. "You've gotten so mean Kankurooo. Gaara's rubbing off on you."

"Oh shut up, Temari." Brown eyes threw a glare onto the blonde. "You know I hate it when you compare me to him."

Temari heaved a sigh. "Yeah, Kank. I know... So where's your class anyway?"

"Why? I don't need you to hold my hand and walk me to class Temari. I'm not five"

The blonde glared heatedly at her brother. "Fine Kankuro. I'll see you after school in the car lot. Don't make me fucking wait or I'll slap the shit out of you." She turned into a hall at this point and didn't even bother to wave her brown-haired brother goodbye.

Kankuro laughed. "You just try Tem!" He kept up the smile until narrowed brown eyes could no longer even catch a glimpse of Chartreuse's singer. Stopping in the hall, the cat boy then sat his book bag upon the floor, pulled out a brown, paper sack, and casually threw it into the nearest garbage can.

Dusting off his hands and throwing out a smirk from this morning's activities, he headed to his first class in a poor mood.

Ah well, maybe he would get the chance to yell at someone today.

* * *

"Ah look. It's new kid."

The redhead stared incredulously at the white haired man before him.

He didn't look too old, but he wore a strange outfit for these times, and there was red makeup on his face. It reminded Gaara of Kankuro's kabuki acting paint, but there was less of it and it seemed a bit more tasteful. If bright red makeup can seem tasteful, that is.

In a way, the man also reminded him of the creepy author who made millions off of writing erotica that he had seen on the news, but he knew this just couldn't be the man.

His train of thought was halted as a voice shot angrily into his thoughts. "What are you doing standing in the doorway? Get in the class or leave."

Grumbling, Gaara shuffled miserably into the class and stood infront of the teacher so he could direct him to a seat.

The teacher didn't.

The redhead cleared his throat and glanced at the teacher with a touch of spite.

Jiraiya merely smirked and continued his lesson.

Fuming, the teen took a seat next to a dark-haired boy who looked extremely pale, and a couple of females who looked like they didn't belong anywhere near this school.

He gulped when he noticed every single pair of eyes, save the dark-haired boy's, were on him.

* * *

Kankuro smirked. The white haired boy a few seats before his kept looking back to glance at the cat boy.

Kankuro could tell that he was trying very hard to be sneaky, but Kankuro caught, and savoured, every flash of dark eyes and every nervous turn of a pale head.

_This school year might be better than he thought._

* * *

"What are we doing?" whispered Gaara, lightly touching the shoulder to his left.

He was taken aback by the glare he was given and tried not to smack the boy. "Hey what's shoved up your ass?"

Instead of another glare, Gaara received a laugh, with a few half-hearted coughs distributed in between.

"I like you."

"What?"

Sasuke Uchiha laughed again. "We're on page 108 in the blue book."

"Uh, thanks..." Gaara returned to his desk and shot the girl next to him a questioning look.

The cherry-colored hair girl shrugged and smirked.

_This school year might be worse than he thought._

_

* * *

_

Temari pulled on a pigtail in glee.

_Boy this school has some really hot guys._

* * *

**Uhm yeah. That's it. I'm sooooooo I promise that this is the final short chapter that I will be publishing. My computer will be returned soon and I may be getting a reliable beta. :3**

**And. Here's a list of ****characters ands their years...**

**Incase anyone was interested. :3

* * *

**

**Freshmen:**

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Hinata, Ino, Chouji, and Kiba.

**Sophmores:**

Neji, Rock Lee, TenTen, Shikamaru, Shino, Dosu, Kin, and Zaku.

**Juniors:**

Kankuro, Sakon, Ukon, Sasori, Haku, Sai, Sasori, and Hidan.

**Seniors:**

Itachi, Kimiaro, Temari, Deidara, Kisame, Zabuza, Zetsu, and Tobi.

* * *

**Some of these characters may or may not make an appearence.**

**Thank you for reading, please review if you get the chance.**


	4. Wishful Thinking

**Story Title: **Chartreuse

**Chapter Title: **Wishful Thinking

**Main Pairings: **NejiGaa, SasuNaru, KankySakon (Please no more votes. D: It makes me sad that you would choose the opposite of what I had decided on right after I decided to do it. xDDD), and possible ShikaTem.

**Warnings:** Self Starvation, kids getting high, yaoi, and words that make my mother cringe.

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine.

**Author Update:** So that kid that shot himself in the head died. It kinda sucks because one of my bestest friends knew him. D:

So this chapter is a little bit longer, but I still need to take a bit off before I can get back in the habit of full chapters.

BUT LOOK. :D I updated super quick. For me anyway. And look! DRAMA(ish xD). :D Woot. And dood. I'm eating bagel bites. 8D Writing under the influence. Haha. Well anyway. Thanks for reading my little note. It makes me pretty happy that you care enough to know about me. (or not if you didn't read xD)

OH. And any of you with myspaces... :3 my url is myspace dot come slash radioactivechocolatebar. Add me if you wish. :) I'd love to talk to any reader or writer. Discuss animes and mangas, maybe yes? (or anything at all) ;D

**Cheers. :)**

* * *

It was five minutes before the end of his first class.

This was going better than he had imagined. He hadn't been assaulted quite yet, but unfortunately there was a little cluster of students around his desk. Most everyone in the classroom had joined in this _little_ group, except for the pretty little pouty Uchiha, who was currently texting someone with a cute smirk on his face.

_I love you so much._

Gaara wished he could have that sort of silence that the Uchiha had managed to obtain now, as a parade of questions attacked unpierced ears.

"Why are you at this school? Is the band breaking up?"

"No."

_I love you too Sasuke._

"Do you wanna go out with me?"

"No."

"Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends? I have A lunch."

"No."

_I can't wait to see you again._

"Do you know any other words?"

Pale greens glared at the pink haired girl in his face. "Get off of my desk," he said in response, glaring at his new foe until the sharp screech of the bell rang into already abused ears. Wincing, Gaara grabbed his bag.

_I'll count the minutes._

And then he ran. Gaara wasn't really sure where he was going, but he didn't want anyone to offer to walk him to class. He knew Temari would be mad at him if he refused, so he thought it was better if he just didn't give the question a chance to come up. After a distance, he looked back to make sure no one had followed him, a reflex now that he was a star, but he didn't turn back quick enough as he ran straight into a certain male Hyuuga.

The pale eyed boy glared up at him from the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" Neji hissed, dusting off his uniform and standing to pick up an assortment of dropped books. "I wasn't even moving. It's not like you can't see me."

Black lined eyes widened in amazement.

_It was him. _

Gaara wasn't quite sure why this boy held his attention better than another other. He thought maybe it was the thick aura of power that surged from every cell in the Hyuuga's figure. Dominance, pride, glory. The Hyuuga had it all.

Or maybe it was those beautiful eyes, those things that captivated his very soul and made it hard for Gaara to breathe.

_Or maybe he was becoming a male version of the fangirls that he hated so much. See a hot guy, and pounce._

Gaara shuddered at the very thought and changed his attitude.

"Maybe if you weren't standing around in the middle of the hallway like some fat cow chewing on his cud I wouldn't have run into you."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to my locker. I can't do that and walk you twat."

Gaara glared at his new foe, his new crush, and continued the journey to class.

* * *

Kankuro licked his lips and touched the shoulder that was just about to turn the corner.

White hair slapped against a pale face as the brunette's eyes met the other's. "Oh. Kankuro."

Kankuro laughed. "Oh, me."

The boy's eyes nervously skittered to the direction of his next class. "Did you... want something perhaps?"

Kankuro, smirking, gave a small nod. "Do you have C lunch?"

"Mhmm."

"You mind if I eat with you?"

Blushing, the boy shook his head vigorously. "N-no. N-not at all Kankuro..."

"Good. I was afraid I would have to eat with someone ugly."

Turning even redder, the white haired boy gave a nervous laugh before turning to head to his class. "See you later I guess."

"Bye, doll."

* * *

Gaara slid into a small desk next to a blonde haired boy, who immediatley took it upon himself to turn and face Gaara with a pleasant smile.

"Hey I'm Naruto." Blue eyes shined. "Welcome to Konoha. What's your name?"

Gaara waited for a quiet moment, before asking with a sincere curiosity, "You don't know...?" Gaara bit his lip in some sort of twisted hope.

"Should I?"

"No," he responded nonchalantly.

"Uh..."

"Gaara," he responded, giving a nod, a yawn, and a sleepy blink.

"Great to meet yah! What lunch do you have?"

"...B"

"You can sit with me then! ...If you can't find anyone else that is."

"I suppose," The redhead agreed boredly, attention diverted from the blabbering teacher at the front of the classroom.

* * *

Gaara took slow paces to the bathroom. He couldn't take the staring anymore and had asked rather quickly to be excused. The teacher had of course agreed to let him go, and now Gaara was taking as much time as he possibly could to even reach the bathroom.

He pulled a heavy door open and stepped inside the boy's bathroom to stare at the pale face in the mirror.

How ugly. Shaggy red hair, an obnoxious tattoo on his forehead, and makeup. His father constantly reminded him that this was why nobody liked him. Normal boys don't wear makeup and fishnet. Normal boys don't like other boys.

_You're disgusting._

Gaara knew Father wasn't the only one who thought that way. He was about to punch the mirror when a pair of dawdling boys entered the room.

Wide eyed, Gaara blushed and pretended to have just finished washing his hands.

"Look Sasuke, I'm tired of leaving class with you so you don't have to be alone on your smoke break." The Hyuuga coughed. "It's disgusting anyway. And you wonder why you have such a terrible cold?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah Hyuuga. Stuff it for once, why don't you."

"Oh, look who it is," Neji announced. "Mr. Attitude."

Gaara glared and tried to hold his tongue.

Sasuke lit a cigarette and gave Gaara a condescending glance. "Yeah. He gave me some lip, too."

Neji laughed at the blush on Gaara's face as he tried to edge towards the door.

"You are right though. He's pretty cute."

"What?" Gaara blurted out, only causing the laughter to increase.

Gaara took the opportunity to escape from the bathroom of hell, his face redder than his hair.

* * *

Gaara sat boredly at lunch, musing over the day and how much he hated this fucking school.

"Hey Gaara."

"What?" the redhead hissed.

"You gonna eat that?"

"This?" He pointed at the slice of pizza on his plate.

When Choji nodded, Gaara shoved the whole slice into his mouth.

"I'd take that as a yes," Naruto grinned.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. ;D**

**D: I'd like to hope isn't as bad I think it might be. xD**

**Riight.**


	5. Ill

**Story Title: **Chartreuse

**Chapter Title: **Ill

**Main Pairings: **NejiGaa, SasuNaru, KankySakon, and less than possible ShikaTem.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, illegal medication, self inflicted hunger, and words that'll get you a mouth washing.

**Disclaimer: **Gaara ain't mine. _(He's not Neji's yet either. D:)_

**Author Update:** So my fifth chapter. :D I'm surprised I got this far, considering my unusually low self esteem. :X

I'd like to thank all those who did happen to review. I don't feel like I could ever appreciate you guys enough for your suggestions. Also, a special thanks to Ms. Corvin and Hatchetface, who helped contribute to a certain scene in chapter two. xP Yey.

IMPORTANT. O: And I really need a beta, eh. :X I had a canidate, but all my e-mails are lost so I'm reopening the table to anyone who wants it. xDD -will end up getting no volunteers- Weee. So until then bare with the spelling mistakes because I don't have word right now.

DD: AND DAMN. It's short again. I'm really sorry... but I'm not. Just it's a quick update and I'm too lazy to write more now. XP And I'd hate just leaving writing sitting around without being read sooo...

**Read, foolz. :D

* * *

**

"Aren't you going to eat something?"

Kankuro blinked at the figure infront of him and shook his head. "I... uh... left my food at home."

Ukon laughed. "We got plenty to go around, man. You just had to ask."

"No that's really quite-"

Brown eyes stared as a tray full of lunch foods was casually deposited before his nervous figure. Everything imaginable was on that tray. It was as if they were holding some sort of lunch party. Bags of chips, a pile of chocolate wrapped in shiney paper, a container of sushi, a slice of pizza, and various fruit snacks resided quietly on the tray, waiting without complaint for their horrific demise.

Kankuro's throat went dry as a shaky hand, his own hand he realised with dread, grasped a thin potato chip. The tray was then removed from his presense, and a sigh of relief was released from pink lips.

At least they didn't force him to take more than that. He should have told them he just wasn't hungry instead of pulling the old, _'I forgot my money'_ excuse. But here he was, a fake smile sittting pleasantly upon those lips as he opened them up and quickly threw a greasy, fatty, calorie filled chip into his mouth.

Mmm.

Kankuro couldn't swallow it. The thought was unbearable. The golden chip sat on his reluctant tongue and soaked for a quiet moment. Maybe he if he kept chewing the chip would evaporate in his mouth. Maybe he could spit it out when nobody was looking. Maybe some celebrity would walk by, the group would be distracted, and he could run off to sit at a different table who wouldn't badger him to eat when it was obvious he didn't want to.

In reality, the chip scratched down his throat and he winced as he swallowed. The people at his table stared at him curiously, and he offered a hesistating upward turn of lips. "Went... down the wrong... tube..." he coughed out.

Ukon laughed and returned to his lunch. The twin shoved a handful of the same chips into his mouth and took a bite of the pizza with glee. Kankuro tried not to throw up in disgust at the action and threw out another smile just for the hell of it. Sakon was still giving him a weird look, which made him blush a little, and some kid name Deidara, who looked very much like a blonde female, was badgering Ukon into giving him more food.

Unsurprisingly, the blonde suceeded in his act. Holding his prize in front of his face, he began pouring the chips into his mouth as if they were water or something.

Kankuro felt himself getting fat just looking at the two of them.

Sakon cleared his throat, "Something wrong Kankuro?"

"Of course not."

He was perfectly fine, right?

Right.

* * *

Fourth period. Art. Room A-2.

Gaara stood in awe at the sight. It was the most beatiful art room he had ever had the blessing to see. The supplies were neat, the tables were clean, and the walls were covered with some of the deepest, most well drawn art he could have ever imagined. He didn't even keep himself from smiling as he tumbled into a random seat and stared at all the pieces on the wall. Maybe this was the kind of period he had been waiting for. A quiet, peaceful hour and a half doing something he loved. His paradise. He couldn't wait to meet the teacher of this wonderful class.

Gaara was busy staring at the wall when the _Neji Hyuuga_ swankily entered the classroom, chatting nonchalantly to a brown haired girl he didn't even like. How pleasant. Grinning, he waved goodbye to the girl as she took her seat, and proceded to his own, which he soon found was occupied by a certain redhead in which he had learned earliar was fun to torture. How interesting. Smirking, he approched the boy and stood to his right, wondering how long he would have to stand there before the bassit would notice.

Gaara had certainly been staring at him out of the corner of his eye since he had entered, so it didn't really take all that long.

"What?" he hissed out nastily, switching his face into glare-mode and preparing for the worst.

"You're in my seat."

"It's not your seat anymore. I'm in it now."

"Fine," The Hyuuga pulled a blue chair up next to Gaara and sat as close to him as humanly possible. "but I'm not giving up my spot."

Gaara growled at Neji and moved closer to the pale-eyed boy himself. "If you were planning that I would move because of this-"

"I wasn't," the pale-eyed boy smirked evilly and added in a audible whisper, straight into the Sabaku's ear. "I'd rather hoped you would stay."

Blushing, and shivering a bit, the red-head scooted his chair away from his new spot as fast as he could possibly go.

The Hyuuga gave a little victory smirk and began to work on the assignment.

* * *

_Sasuke. Meet me outside after class._

The Uchiha gave a cute smile to the blue-eyed boy a few seats away.

_You know I'll be there._

* * *

**I think I really hate Kankuro's segment in this chapter. I'm seriously reconsidering his situation, but I suppose it's too late now. Dx Anorexia... ewwww.**


	6. A Languished Existence

**Story Title: **Chartreuse

**Chapter Title: **A Languished Existence

**Main Pairings: **NejiGaa, SasuNaru, KankySakon, and less than possible ShikaTem.

**Warnings:** Man on man action, weight OCD, pot, herorin, cocaine, cigarettes, and words that my five year old sister shouldn't know.

**Disclaimer: **Neji ain't mine.

**Author Update:** ...Hahaha... still no beta. That's okay.

So I'm on a five week vacation. :D Right now I'm in Texas, and with nothing to do all day since I'm babysitting... voila! Update! XD

Once again, thanks to Corvin for contributing to this little story. You're a big help, really.

AHH SCHOOL'S OUT. ;DDD

**Thanks kids. :)**

* * *

Naruto swung the hand in his grasp and gave the boy to his right an adorable little smile. Sasuke could have squealed if he didn't have any pride.

"What do you want for dinner?" the teen on the right asked, slowly leading his boyfriend down the Uchiha garden's pathway and back towards his house, a grand white thing equipped with a beautiful yard and a lovely front porch.

"Hmmm," Naruto licked his lips at the thought of his favourite noodle dish. "Ra..." Sasuke winced as Naruto started to voice his usual choice of dish.

"Surprise me," the blonde decided, changing his mind for Sasuke's sake. "I'm sure whatever you make will be delicious, eh?" The blonde head turned to face the other's as Naruto flashed a smile.

The black haired teenager nodded with a laugh. "Better than that instant ramen we always have at your house anyway. I don't know why Jiraiya never makes you anything better."

Naruto shrugged at the question and pulled Sasuke through a gorgeous white door and into the Uchiha mansion.

Directly inside was a magificent kitchen floored in a cherry wood that also made up a large arrangement of cabinets. A humongous black fridge waited to be rummaged through in the corner of the room and a pretty little island sat in the middle. Beyond that was a large living room with a super-sized television and to the left of the t.v. was a beautiful spiral staircase that led to dozens of rooms that a family of two siblings couldn't ever possibly use.

Oh well, when you're rich, you're rich.

"'Lo Itachi." Naruto called, waving in the direction of the living room. Sasuke said nothing and continued to pull Naruto towards the stairs. "How was your day?"

"Hey, it was fine," said a long haired boy stretched across a black leather couch with a phone cradled next to his ear. "What? Oh, sorry, my brother and his little friend just came in. Anyway, like I was saying, that new blonde chick that got here today kinda creeped me out..."

_"She's one of them Sabaku's right?"_ came a slightly feminem, slightly annoying voice from the other side of the telephone.

"Yeah, but that doesn't count for anything. I'm one of 'them' Uchiha's, but I don't give off a creepy vibe." Itachi rolled onto his back and turned the giant of a television on.

_"Well I heard that they got some family problems. You know, father always gone on business, everyone else dead or wanted. Maybe a couple of cousins in the mob."_

Itachi glared at the phone. "Why do you think I live alone with my brother? Because its fun?"

_"Oh yeah... sorry man. I'm just saying that their family is a little wacked up, alright? They ain't people to mess with, I heard."_

"Yeah, yeah. You aren't someone to mess with either you little pervert."

Naruto tore himself away from the phone conversation as he followed Sasuke up the staircase and towards to his room to start on their homework. Or at least look at their homework for a minute and then throw it aside to get to more important matters.

Itachi's laughter filled the hallway until the couple was too far away to hear him anymore.

* * *

Temari pulled into a parking spot infront of a large apartment building. Sighing, she turned of the engine and kicked open her door.

"So everyone's day sucked then?"

Grumbles and nods were given to the blonde, who rolled her eyes and unlocked the door to the Sabaku's new home. "Well mine was lovely. You guys just ruin everything."

Kankuro glared at Temari and adjusted the bag slung over his shoulder. "Sorry that I can't be perfect like you Temari. I'm actually human."

Gaara awarded Kankuro with an amused smirk as he pushed past Temari, into the apartment, and dirctly towards a small white fridge in kitchen. He pulled out a soda and headed towards the living room couch.

"Uhm. I'm not staying for dinner tonight Temari." Kankuro added in a mellower tone. "I'm uh... meeting this new kid I met today at school."

Temari frowned. She knew this game. It made her nervous, but she wouldn't say anything to Kankuro because he'd just end up hating her more. "Uh... alright then. Be back by 9, okay?"

"Don't tell me what to do," the brunette grumbled as he stalked off towards his room.

Temari gave the redhead on the couch a worried look, but Gaara just shrugged her off and turned back to face the television.

Temari, irritated, grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the counter and told Gaara she was going out as well and that he was on his own for dinner.

The redhead wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

Kankuro stretched as he walked along the sidewalk that lead him around his new apartment complex. He was tired, and hungry, no matter how much he could deny himself the fact, and he just wanted to go home and sleep. The thought taunted his mind, but he knew that if he went back now Temari would call him a liar and the she-monster would make him eat with 'the family.' And for Kankuro, that was not an option.

The catboy frowned and wondered why he just didn't say that he wasn't hungry or something.

His female sibling knew he had a problem. And Kankuro knew that she did. It was more of a game now, he had to hide his eating habits, and Temari just had to wait for him to slip up. But Kankuro would not. He could not. If he had to go back to being the stupid fat oaf that he used to be (a description of himself that had been influenced by his loving father), he was sure he would do something drastic.

"Kankuro?"

The teen stopped his walk, and his racing thoughts, and looked about the scenery in confusion.

"Turn around."

The brunette followed the instructions and turned a full 180 degrees. "Oh. Sakon."

The twin laughed and nodded. "I thought it was you. I saw you from my window and ran down the street to catch up with you."

Kankuro gave his friend a look that asked him why anyone would do that. The white-haired boy blushed.

"You know... I thought you might be lonely... or... something..."

Kankuro smiled. "Actually, yes. Walk with me."

Kankuro's classmate gave a fast nod and started walking next to his new friend.

* * *

Temari pulled her face away from a mirror and giggled at the blurry person infront of her. She vaguely wondered if alcohol and cocaine were supposed to mix, but her mind didn't really process the thought as she snorted another line.

"'M so glad... I found someone... to get buzzed up with... already."

The drunk boy infront of her hiccuped and nodded, taking another swig of alcohol.

"Who are you... again?"

"Name's..." Hic. "Sasori. And this," Hic. "unconcious fool is Deidara."

Somehow Temari found that humorous and began laughing like an old witch.

* * *

Kankuro frowned when Sakon had told him that it was getting to dark to stay out. "Okay. I'll see you tommorow."

Sakon nodded. "Yeah. And I'd be glad to hang out after school again."

The catboy gave a smirk. "I'm sure you'd love that."

Sakon blushed. "Don't make me sound like some creepy stalker or anything."

"Maybe I wouldn't mind it so much."

Sakon gave Kankuro a wide eyed stare, who quickly gave a smirk and started trotting back towards his apartment.

Here was his crush, telling him something he would have loved to hear for the past year, and all Sakon could do was gape like a fish.

Somebody pinch him, he must be dreaming.

* * *

Naruto layed across the Uchiha's bed, leg curled around one of his beau's own limbs, and hand clutching the fingers of the Uchiha next to him.

"Sasuke..." The blonde's eyes nervously darted to the ceiling.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Why can't... I see you like this in public? Haven't we kept to ourselves long enough?"

"Naruto... Please don't start this again."

"No. I'm done with secrets from the world. You answer my question."

"Nobody would understand. It's just best this way."

The blonde bit back tears. "So you're embarrased of me? You won't hold my hand in the hallway because you're embarrased? You won't even get over a little ridicule to be able to just talk to me at school?"

"Look it isn't anything like that."

"Then tell me what its like."

"I'm just not ready for something like this to go public for everyone to know, alright? I'm a more private person than you. I just don't think I can handle this along with every other fucking rumor already out there about me. Why can't we just compromise?"

"Compromise? Sasuke, you won't even take me on a date anywhere out of your fucking backyard. That isn't a compromise."

Sasuke pushed himself away from Naruto. "Maybe its time you went home for tonight."

Naruto threw a shoe at Sasuke. "Fine you goddamn stuckup bastard. But don't expect me back tommorow. I'm done with this bullshit."

"Wait I didn't mean for you-" Sasuke stared sadly at the door as it was slammed shut in his face.

* * *

Gaara stared at the green numbers on his clock.

2:14. He hadn't slept now for... 46 or so hours. Fatigue sluggishly crashed into his blood like cheap beer and the boy tried hard not to let tired eyelids slip together.

If he slept he would dream, and if he dreamt...

The redhead shuddered at the thought of the constant nightmares that would haunt every minute of the next day if he allowed himself to drift to sleep. The last experience with these nightly horrors created by his own brain had led him to checking behind himself every few seconds for a murderer and had even caused him to hit some kid in the face with Temari's purse.

Not nessescarily a good look for him when it had been printed in the magazines.

Besides that, this new school couldn't see this weak, vunerable Gaara. No, he would not allow it. He would not be asked if he was okay every five seconds. Gaara was sure that that sort of attention would be the worst consequence of all.

* * *

**Ick. So many new issues squeezed into one chapter. This really didn't turn out how I imagined, but at least after one month of nothing, we've got _something_. And sorry that there was no KankySakon yet like _some_ people so _kindly_ demanded. XD**

**Is it good and long yet? XD I hope so.**

**And I hope you weren't disappointed. -hugsqueeze- Thank you so much for reading.**


	7. Realization

**Story Title: **Chartreuse

**Chapter Title: **Realization

**Main Pairings: **NejiGaa, SasuNaru, KankySakon, and possible ShikaTem.

**Warnings:** D': I ran out of different things to say. XD So same warnings as before.

**Disclaimer: **Sasuke Pansy-pants ain't mine. (It's okay Sasuke, I still love you... C'mon, stop crying... TT)

**Author Update:** LOL NEW RECORD OF LAZY. :D I know guys, two fucking months. I'm sorry.

Oh -- and thanks for the oh-so flattering reviews. :) If I didn't personally reply I'm sorry. I try.

**So _after this,_ go read some Corvin. :P She's the only reason you got this chapter so _soon_... xD **

* * *

Kankurou fitted a snug black hat onto his head as he jumped into the car. Little kitty ears protruded from the top and the front circled his forehead just above his eyebrows. Brown bangs were sticking out from under his hat, pressed to his forehead in the cutest way.

"Do you have to wear that thing to school? Hats aren't part of the uniform," the blonde glared, pulling into the street. She herself was wearing her new, freshly-ironed uniform: a crisp, white dress shirt and a black knee skirt, complete with dark stockings and black heels. Okay, the heels were a little improvisation, but they weren't as noticeable as a god-forsaken _kitty hat_.

Kankurou gave a curt nod and stuck out his tongue. "I wear it to our shows, why not school?"

Temari remembered the sweat dripping from Kankurou's darkened hair at their last show and shuddered. "Do you really need an answer to that question?"

"Hey, at least I wash it."

"_Sometimes._"

Kankurou glared at his sister and petted his head. "It's okay, baby, she won't hurt you."

The redhead in the back managed to crack a smirk.

* * *

Gaara stared at his schedule as the trio entered the school. Apparently, every other day you had different classes. They must _want_ you to be fucking confused. Bastards.

"Orchestra," Gaara announced shortly, after quickly scanning the rest of the day's events. He then glanced boredly at his siblings for their corresponding classes.

"Math," and "Drama," one spoken with the slightest bit of extra enthusiasm, were the given responses. Gaara made a noise of understanding and shrugged. "Okay, bye then."

"Don't get into trouble!" Temari shouted at the retreating figure, earning a few stares from some snotty looking students in the vicinity. The singer of Chartreuse gave a hesitant laugh and quickly turned to walk in the other direction. Kankurou briskly followed the girl with a pleased grin on is face.

"Never was much of a talker, was he?" Kankurou chirped, half excited to get to his first class and show off his skills. The brunette had always enjoyed giving a show, whether it was acting, performing his music, or, his biggest passion, puppeteering. The art wasn't as common as others, nor as appreciated, but Kankurou had drowned himself in it ever since his mother had given him a small stringed puppet as a birthday gift. The last birthday gift he had ever gotten from her. The thought made his heart jerk, and he was glad when Temari pulled him from his thoughts.

"He wasn't really encouraged to," came the blonde's grim reply, thoughts of their father entering both of their minds.

In fact, he was politely encouraged not to talk at all.

"Yeah."

Kankurou had never really cared for Gaara's opinion anyway.

* * *

Gaara hastily grabbed a golden-hued cello from the instrument closet in the corner of the room and stalked back to his seat, instrument and bow in hand. He dropped into place, left of the first cello, a girl that looked strangely like his sophomore tormentor. Behind him was a silent boy clad in dark glasses who held a large bass. The seat to his right was empty, but he assumed it would soon be filled with a violist. (A/N: Not to be confused with a vio_lin_ist) Dully, he watched the rest of the orchestra students file in: TenTen, Sakura, Sasuke, and an assortment of other uniformed teenagers.

The late bell began to screech its ugly tune, leaving Gaara to believe that he would be sitting next to an empty chair for the next and hour and a half. Of course, that wouldn't really have bothered him, but we can all guess who dashed in at the last moment, grabbed a dark viola, and sat next to Gaara with a little smirk.

The redhead sat there with a little 'o' mouth, and wondered what he had done to deserve this. Neji continued to grin as the conductor raised her arms, and the orchestra because to tune their "A's."(A/N at Bottom)

* * *

Kankurou snorted as the student on stage made a laughing stock of them self. His acting was terrible, he couldn't get through a sentence without stuttering, and he had been staring at the ground the whole time. Kankurou wondered if he had signed up for drama for an easy A. Pathetic. The brunette sighed and rubbed his eyes.

He was currently seated next to a blonde Deidara, the only person he had recognized in this early morning class. They weren't really friends, but he had spent one lunch with him, and that was enough for Kankurou to plop down in the empty seat next to the girly boy. Next to Deidara was a stoic redhead, one who seemed to share the same interest in puppets as Kankurou. Maybe they would become close, if they weren't competing to be the best in drama class.

Either way, without anything to present, Kankurou found the remainder of the class a proper bore. He spent most of his time staring at the clock and when he and his new partners were given a small script at the end of class, he took it with a polite smile and headed towards the door in a slight rush. They had to learn the lines for homework and present tomorrow. Joy.

The hatted teen took his time towards his next class. Chemistry wasn't necessarily his favorite subject, and he wasn't expecting to have a great time sitting around memorizing the table of elements.

* * *

The blonde found that she was already skipping second block, on her second day even, to feed her nicotine addiction around the back of the school with a few of the other seniors. She knew Gaara or Kankurou wouldn't really be happy if they found out that they had to go to class and she didn't, but what they didn't know wouldn't really hurt them.

Itachi Uchiha blew a puff of smoke into the cooling air before turning to Temari. "So. How awful is it to be famous?"

"I don't mind it," the girl shrugged, stretching her arms, cigarette in tow. "It feeds the family."

"I would assume that it does a little more than that," mumbled Kimimaro, examining and reapplying a red streak of eyeliner in a compact mirror cupped in his pale hand.

Temari let out an embarrassed laugh. "You'd be right."

"Zabuza's dad used to be a pop star," Itachi pointed out.

Zabuza shrugged and continued to smoke in silence. His dad had been dead for years now, died in a car crash. The money the star had left had been used to send him to school. _What a waste._

Temari stared at the circle of seniors before her. Of the four of them, she was the only one who still had a father. Strange...

* * *

Ukon smiled when the bell rang. Lunchtime. As of yesterday, his favorite fucking time of the day.

He didn't bother to move slowly towards the cafeteria. He was about to see Kankurou. The outstanding drummer of his favorite band. The most gorgeous person he had ever seen. And he got to _sit _with him. Ukon had never been much for star worship, but when your crush of two years suddenly appears at your school and starts eating at you lunch table, you take it as a sign and run with it.

Ukon's smile, however, was gone when he approached his lunch table. There was his cocky twin, already talking to Kankurou. The thought made his chest burn. Why did Kankurou already favor his less charming twin over him? He had even already seen Sakon walking with Kankurou outside their apartment. How unfair was that?

Kankurou should like Ukon better. Ukon had like him for _years _for god's sake.

Ukon swallowed a frown and approached the table. He plopped onto the wooden bench and forced a smile at Kankurou, who was too busy staring at Sakon as he animatedly talked about his bitch of a first block teacher. Ukon wished it was_ he_ that could sit in the line of those gorgeous browns.

Wallowing in neglect, he didn't notice Deidara clamber towards the table, drop a tray next to Ukon, and, without warning, give a little "Boo." The twin jumped three feet in the air, causing Deidara to give a girlish giggle. "Jeeze, you're a little jumpy today. Did someone forget their meds?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ukon suddenly shouted, breathing hard and glaring heatedly at Deidara.

Kankurou was staring at him now, too. As was a snarky looking twin. Ukon's face turned red as he muttered something about the bathroom and stalked away from the table.

Shrugging it off, Sakon turned back to Kankurou and continued his previous rant. The hatted boy smiled and nodded.

* * *

Gaara chewed slowly on a slice of cold pizza that he had extracted from his lunchbox as Kiba muttered something about an F in English class. Naruto poked a few jokes at Kiba, who was frowning and denying that his mother had dropped him on his head as a baby.

Naruto began to laugh until he noticed that an Uchiha was heading suspiciously their way. His strides were sure, and soon the whole table's heads were turned, the occupants all wondering quietly why on earth _his kind_ would be headed this way. Soon their questions were answered as the dark haired boy stood behind Naruto and poked him in the back. "Naruto Uzimaki, I need to talk to you."

The blonde spent a few moments choosing his response carefully. He swallowed the chip that he had deposited in his mouth moments before, turned to face the dark-haired boy, and said, "I'm sorry... do I know you?"

Kiba sniggered. Of course he knew Sasuke. Everyone knew the dark-haired boy. It was as if it was some sort of requirement to survive in this school. The rest of the table was giving Naruto thumbs up and grins as Gaara tried to hide himself behind his backpack.

He definitely did not want someone like Sasuke Uchiha on his bad side.

Mouth agape, said Uchiha stood there, studying his new opponent for a few moments of awkward silence, before raising an open palm and bringing it down on the cheek of a wide-eyed blonde.

It was on. Naruto stood faster than Gaara had ever seen anyone stand, and threw a fist into the jaw of an angry Uchiha. Making a noise of surprise, Sasuke returned a punch to the chest and sent Naruto back into his seat with a few bruises to show. Gaara knew it wouldn't have ended there if Kiba hadn't stepped between his best friend and his worst enemy and growled out, "Back off pansy."

Glaring at Naruto, Sasuke left the area with a frown on his face.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kiba spat at Naruto, who shrugged sadly, rubbing his damaged chest.

The blonde didn't talk much for the rest of lunch.

* * *

The blonde lived the rest of the school day in quiet misery. He wished yesterday had never happened. He wished he could take back every word he had said. Not seeing Sasuke in public would be better than not seeing Sasuke _at all_. To make things worse, the new redhead kept throwing him weird looks and it was getting harder to force the smiles.

He couldn't stand the thought of not going to Sasuke's house, or not kissing Sasuke, or not being with Sasuke until his dad had to practically drag him out the door. He couldn't even concentrate on the math quiz placed on the graffitied desk before him. His misery followed him to the car lot, where he met he father who stared at him with a confused smile on his face.

"Coming home with me today?"

Naruto gave a grim nod and slipped into the dingy old car that was his dad's. Iruka gave the teen a concerned look, before pulling out of the school parking lot, and towards their tiny home in the outskirts of the city.

"How was school today?"

Naruto's forehead was pressed against the window and he was glaring at the trees to his right. "Awful. I hate this school, Iruka. Can't you teach somewhere else?"

The older man was silent for a moment. "No, Naruto. This place is paying me better than most, and I happen to have a few friends working with me now. Besides, at the beginning of the year, you loved this school."

"I changed my mind."

"Why?"

Naruto rubbed his cheek where Sasuke had slapped him earlier. He didn't know whether to treasure the touch, or loathe it.

"A few things happened here and there."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Naruto. You're just overreacting."

No. He would not be fine if things kept going in the direction they were headed now.

* * *

Kankurou smirked as Sakon jogged out to catch up with the walking brunette.

"I knew I could count on you to manage on 'happening to see' me again," the brunette commented, sending an analyzing look to the out-of-breath twin.

"I try my best," he huffed in response, smiling at the brown haired boy to his left.

The drummer nodded, glancing at his surroundings. "It's pretty out today, don't you think?"

Sakon thought the question was a bit odd, as they were walking down a sidewalk walled in by apartment after apartment and a few little trees that had barely been alive for more than a few years. "I ... suppose."

Kankurou smirked at the white-haired teen, letting out a mellow chuckle and continuing on his path. "C'mon, don't you think that this place has a few redeeming qualities to its look? There's a little pond, the grass is green, and there's a gorgeous boy walking right next to me."

"What was that?"

Sakon's face was as red as a lobster when Kankurou gently pressed his lips against a pale cheek, grabbed the hand that was once swinging by the twin's side, and continued on as if nothing had happened.

* * *

(A/N): Orchestras always start tuning with an A, because it is the highest open-string note the cello can play. :) And you always, always tune highest to lowest, unless you play the stinky violin, and then you tune you E, the highest open string, last. Otherwise, order is the same. (Yes, I am Orchestra Geek, hear me roar. -hits you with cello-) 

**Thank you for reading. And no, I'm not ending this chapter by telling you how much I didn't like it, because I'm trying to gain some motherfucking confidence. XD **

**Yea, that's right. My confidence is gonna come into yo house and fuck some mommas. **

**Beware for their ruined, baby-stretched vaginas. **

**Ilu. Now shoo. :3**


End file.
